


Touch

by punk_assnerd



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ALSO side ships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE CONFIDENT GAY HANSOL, M/M, NOT A MUTANT FIC, SAME CONCEPT BUT, SeokSol AU, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Just a really quick fic I thought of while finishing my other fic hahahhaI'll add more into this when I get it right hahaBut anywaysHere's a soft seoksol fic for you allHappy reading





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really quick fic I thought of while finishing my other fic hahahha
> 
> I'll add more into this when I get it right haha  
> But anyways  
> Here's a soft seoksol fic for you all 
> 
> Happy reading

 

 

     Seokmin stares at the drink in his red solo cup vibrating along with the whole house as the bass from the speakers shakes him to the bone. He looks around and groans as the migraine in the back of his head also thobs along to the beat and he turns around to move from his place, leaning against the kitchen counter as people circulate around him.

 

He's in one of the year end parties thrown by seniors and frats in their unis and Jeonghan had dragged him and Wonwoo out to the party his boyfriend's frat is throwing. Seokmin walks around the house for no reason other than to avoid mingling, and sees Jeonghan was plastered to Joshua as they whisper things into each other's ears on the couch. Seokmin smiles as he moves along and goes to the front door. Seokmin braces himself but still shivers from the cold. The party extends to the front yard, a makeshift stage with a a DJ from the frat. Wonwoo introduces him as Jihoon but Soonyoung had screamed DJ Woozi when his set started so Seokmin's not really sure what to call him. He passes that, though, and heads straight for the pool on the side of the house.

 

The pool had a functioning heater and Seokmin salutes all the brave souls who dived in knowing they'd have to face the freezing cold later on when they have to get out. He passes by a few tipsy girls who were a bit handsy and he laughs nervously as he sneaks away. A few familiar faces smile up at him and even high fives him as he makes his way around the poolside. He sees Wonwoo standing by the grill with a few guys and Seokmin bee lines for them, stopping once to hug a not so dry and not so clothed Soonyoung who says something along the lines of cheeseburgers and strippers. Seokmin pats him in the back before Mingyu's familiar smile pops up behind Soonyoung, dragging him back in the house with an annoyed look that turns into a grin when Soonyoung kissed his cheek.

 

"Hey!" Seokmin greets. Wonwoo looks over his shoulder and smiles as Seokmin stands beside him. Wonwoo introduces the other two guys on the grill as two of the three new members of their frat. Chan, who blushed as Wonwoo introduced him with a slight teasing on his voice as he introduces him as the best new addition to the frat. Seokmin rolls his eyes. It's not like Wonwoo's in the frat as well. He's been Seokmin's roomate since Seokming's freshman year and Wonwoo wouldn't last a month in a house filled with hormonal young adults screaming about. 

 

The other guy though, Seokmin couldn't catch his name. Too busy gawking as Wonwoo talks beside him. 

 

The guy was wearing a loose, moss green shirt that brings out his pale skin and a really tight pair of black jeans. He was in the middle of flipping something ont he grill as Wonwoo says somthing that must've been funny cause they all laugh and the guy's laugh was loud, and wide, and Seokmin stops breathing. The guy looked up, a white bandanna tied on his forehead as his curls falls around his face and his lashes fluttering as he looks at Seokmin, bright hazel eyes staring back at him and a smile spreading on his face. Seokmin then feels someone hitt he back of his head and he almost drops his cup as Wonwoo tsks him.

"Don't worry. Hansol usually has that affect on mortals." Chan jokes. Seokmin smiles bashfully as Hansol keeps his attention on the grill. Wonwoo and Chan were caught in their conversation to notice Hansol sneaking a glance at Seokmin. 

 

"You don't usually go to these things, do you?" Hansol asks. Seokmin laughs.

"Not really. Alcohol plus me never ends well." Seokmin jokes. This must've caught Wonwoo's attention cause he snorts before turning to Hansol.

"It's true. I have a video of him on my Google drive stripping. Really well, might I add." Wonwoo says. Seokmin scowls at Wonwoo as he feels Chan's and Hansol's heavy gaze on him. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. It's not happening any time soon so..." Seokmin says. They all laugh at that and Hansol goes back to flipping burgers.

"That's a shame. Would've loved to see that sometime." Hansol says, glancing up as Seokmin for a second before going about, flipping patties. As if he hadn't just sent Seokmin's brain into a glitch. 

Wonwoo laughs and promises a link if Hansol's burgers were any good and Seokmin kinda wishes they're not so good. 

 

The night went on and he spends the entirety of the night with Wonwoo, Chan, and Hansol. Who all collectively gets a bit drunk towards midnight. 

 

They moved to the front yard after someone took Hansol's place in the grill and Seokmin watches on as Wonwoo panics when Chan pulls him by the hand and drags him in front of the stage in the middle of the sea of people. Seokmin watches from the side as Chan stops, turns to face Wonwoo, and wraps his arms around his shoulders as they move to the beat of the song. Seokmin laughs as Hansol films them on his phone and when Wonwoo's face turns towards the camera, both of them laughs as Wonwoo's panicked face came into focus. Hansol almost drops his phone as he leans in close to Seokmin's shoulder as he laughs. He then pockets his phone and drags Seokmin by the hand as well. Seokmin's skin feels unnervingly warm from under Hansol's hands. Seokmin was about to decline when Hansol turns and smiles at him, saying three simple words that had Seokmin walking along him.

 

"Dance with me." 

 

The stage had a bunch of lights moving around and Seokmin's sure all of them reflects off of Hansol differently. His brown curly hair bouncing, turning to bright purple and a deep blue and a mix of pink as he runs towards the middle as well. Seokmin feels his breath caught in his throat as Hansol turns and faces him. His hand still around Seokmin's wrist as he looks up through his lashes. He smiles and leans over the side of Seokmin's face.

 

"Relax. Just let loose and have fun." Hansol yells over the music and Seokmin takes a deep breathe and his body suddenly felt light. He smiles at Hansol and wraps an arm on his lower back and pulls him close. Hansol was a bit surprised by the action but returned the gesture as his hand goes up around Seokmin's shoulder and stayed on the back of his neck as they moved to the beat of the song. They stay in the middle of the floor for a whole fifteen minutes before Seokmin presses Hansol closer and yells over the music that he's hungry. Hansol gave out a laugh, head thrown back as his hands go up Seokmin's arms before nodding. 

 

They managed to pull Chan and Wonwoo as well as they made it out of the sea of half naked and probably half drunk people and makes their way in the house. Hansol leads him to the kitchen with his hand around Soekmin's wrist and Seokmin, for the first time in his life, does not feel nervous at all that an attractive guy is going out of his way to put attention on him. Hansol hands them two cups each and Seokmin was about to complain that he wants food not drinks when Hansol dips his cup in the bowl of chips, scooping up chips till it's filled to the brim before setting it down and scooping melted cheese in his other cup. He then tugs Seokmin closer by grabbing his wrist again and speaking in his ear.

"Get anything you want and then follow me. We can share the cheese." Hansol says. Seokmin nods and scans the table. He manages to cram five slices of hawaiian pizza in one cup and then make a deconstructed taco on his other cup by breaking the taco shell in with the meat and tomatoes before grabbing a plastic spoon and swirling it around. Hansol looks at him with a face that screams disbelief and sheer amusement and Seokmin manages a wink before Hansol laughs and turns around to head somewhere inside the house. 

 

Hansol leads them to the couch and Hansol took Seokmin's cups from him and putting them on the coffee table in the middle of the couches before pulling at Seokmin. 

"Sit on the couch." He says. Seokmin takes a seat and Hansol takes a seat on the carpetted floor in between Seokmin's legs before leaning in and pulling out one of the pizzas in Seokmin's cup. Seokmin grabs for his Taco-in-a-cup and pours in a bit of cheese in it before swirling it with the spoon. Wonwoo and Chan comes into view just as the couple beside Seokmin stands up. Wonwoo and Chan takes a seat and Seokmin was about to make Hansol get up when Hansol places a hand on top of his own hand and saying he's fine on the floor. Seokmin smiles and they enjoy their food as they speak up to contribute to the conversation happening in the living room. 

 

Seokmin looks around and sees Mingyu on one of the love seats with a passed out Soonyoung cuddling into his chest. Heonghan and Joshua still in the other couch in front of them but now with Seungcheol and Jihoon, or Woozi, beside them. Seokmin doesn't know Seungcheol and Jihoon that much but if the possessive arm around Jihoon's wasit was a tell, it's that Seungcheol was the possessive type of boyfriend. 

 

They spend the rest of the night there, just talking and eating and some still drinking. When Wonwoo's watch beeps, notifying them that it's alreaady midnight, Seungcheol stands up and announces that the party is over. Seokmin hears him make Jihoon wait for him upstairs and that just confirms the obvious. Seokmin is one of the very few sober ones so he feels obligated to help. Hansol pulls at his hand when he stands to help.

"Do you honestly want to help them clean this mess up?" Hansol asks in a teasing tone and Seokmin smiles.

"Yeah, actually. It's the least i could do." Seokmin smiles as Hansol's eyes widened in shock. Seokmin laughs and starts with the kitchen. It was surprisingly not that dirty, he just bags the left over, and already stale, ships in a garbage bag and clears the table with the dirty dishes. He picks up stray cups here and there and the kitchen was clean in a matter of minutes. He goes back to the living room and sees Wonwoo passed out on the couch, his head lolled back in the back rest as his right arm was around an already sleeping Chan cuddled up in his chest. Jeonghan and Joshua were helping Mingyu with bringing Soonyoung upstairs and he sees Hansol smiling up at him. 

 

Hansol comes up to him and held his wrist.

"That's enough cleaning for you. Cheol said we can crash here for the night. Are you okay with that?" Hansol asks. Soekmin nods and Hansol smiles before pulling him back to the living room. He then makes Seokmin wait on the couch as he went up the stairs. Seokmin checks his phone and he wonders why his head feel light. Like he's drunk when he didn't even drink a drop of alcohol all night. Before he could think about it more, Hansol came down with a couple of sheets and a single pillow. 

 

Seokmin grabs for the throwpillows on the couch as Hansol sets a sheet over the couch and then fluffs the pillow on one end. He then untucks his shirt and toes off his shoes. He grabs for Seokmin's wrist again and smiles at him softly. 

"Is it okay if we share the couch?" Hansol asked and Seokmin nodded in an insant. So Seokmin takes off his sweater, leaving him in his under shirt, and toes off his shoes as well. He lies on the couch and presses his back on the back rest as Hansol takes off his pants. Seokmin stares wide eyed and Hansol laughs. 

"I'me wearing boxer shorts, dude." Hansol says with a laugh. Seokmin let out a nervous laugh and lies his head back down. 

"You scared me for a second there." Seokmin says. Hansol sits on the couch and unfolds the comforter on top of their legs. He then lies down and Seokmin was suddenly hyper aware of how close they were.

 

Seokmin stretches his left arm under the pillow so it wouldn't be squished under him. Hansol faces him and scoots closer. He feels Hansol's hand on his right arm and Seokmin was suddenly wrapping his right arm around Hansol's waist, pressing him closer.

"You might roll over and fall off." Seokmin says smoothly. Hansol smiles at him and nods in understanding.

"How thoughtful." Hansol says. Seokmin can feels himself blush but Hansol's right hand was pressed on his chest as the other was wrapped around his back. Seokmin, with some sort of new found confidence, moves closer and slots their legs together. He then leans in and breathes in Hansol's hair. He hears Hansol sigh and he smiles to himself.

 

Hansol then lifts his head and faces Seokmin. His right hand going up and Seokmin can feel the comforting wrmth of his fingers pressing on his skin above the collar of his neck.

"Do you want to kiss me as much as i want to kiss you?" Hansol asks. Seokmin answered after a second.

"No." Seokmin says. Hansol seems shocked by the answer but Seokmin leans closer to his face. 

"I'm pretty sure i want to kiss you more than you want to kiss me." Seokmin says. Hansol's shocked face melts into a smile as he scoffs.

"I highly doubt that." Hansol defends. A cocky grin on his face now. Seokmin was about to retort back when Hansol's voice spoke up again.

"Kiss me." Hansol's hands were unnervingly warm on his back and chest when Seokmin leans in and kisses Hansol's lips.

 

The kiss was quick, just an innocent press of their lips that lasted for no more than half a minute. Hansol pulls back and Seokmin feels like he's exagerating for thinking how Hansol's eyes sparkle, light reflecting off his eyes and skin like he's some sort of plush, porcelain doll in Seokmin's arms. Seokmin leans in again and stops when his lips are half an inch away from Hansol's.

"Can I kiss you, again?" Seokmin asks, his lips ghosting over Hansol's parted ones and he hears Hansol's soft \yeah\ before leaning closer and kissing him properly this time. 

 

Seokmin feels Hansol pulls his arm back from around him and presses both palms on Seokmin's chest as he kisses back. Seokmin parts his lips lightly and sucks in Hansol's upperlip gently as Hansol makes a soft grunting noise from his throat which only urges Seokmin more. Seokmin pulls back after a minute and Hansol has this lazy grin on which looks even more endearing with his lightly hooded eyes. Hansol's hands went up from Seokmin's chest and up around his neck. Hansol snuggles up closer and Seokmin closes his eyes.

"Sleep." Hansol whispers as he presses his face under Seokmin's neck. Seokmin wraps his arms tighter around Hansol and lets sleep come over his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin peaks, barely opening one eye, as he lets his eyes adjust to the light in the living room. The first thing his eyes adjust to are two lanky guys standing over the couch, looming would probably be the best term to describe it. The one with black hair, is that a mullet?, scowls down at Seokmin while the other guy with silver hair just smiles down innocently at him. Seokmin pulls Hansol protectively and that seems to be the wrong thing to do. Specially now that he has a knife hovering over his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part
> 
> This was honestly just me practicing for the actual seoksol fairy prince fic I have in mind and this is me checking if I can make it work LMAO.

 

 

Seokmin wakes up warm and still a little bit giddy from the memories of the night before. He can feel soft breathes tickling his collar bones at the same time he feels a nose nudging at his neck. He smiles, eyes still closed, at the feeling of sleeping with someone again.

 

Not  **_sleeping_ ** sleeping with someone, but just the plain definition of sleeping in the same space as someone. 

 

He tugs Hansol closer by wrapping his arms tighter around him and he hears someone scoff.

 

Someone who sounds very close and very annoyed. 

 

Seokmin peaks, barely opening one eye, as he lets his eyes adjust to the light in the living room. The first thing his eyes adjust to are two lanky guys standing over the couch, looming would probably be the best term to describe it. The one with black hair,  _ is that a mullet? _ , scowls down at Seokmin while the other guy with silver hair just smiles down innocently at him. Seokmin pulls Hansol protectively and that seems to be the wrong thing to do. Specially now that he has a knife hovering over his nose.

 

Silver haired dude pulled out a knife from somewhere and Seokmin yelps as he stares at the blade. He could feel Hansol stirr in his sleep as Black haired dude grabs Silver haired dude's wrist and pulled up the knife. Seokmin stares, terrified, as Black haired dude shakes his head no and Silver haired dude looks at him questioningly.

 

"He was strangling the prince." Silver haired dude defended and Seokmin gawks.

 

"Their customs are different than ours. They rely on these physical affections as a display of affection and gratitude." Black haired dude says. Silver haired nods in understanding and Seokmin gawks still. 

 

"And the prince is fond of these," Seokmin guffaws as Silver haired dude flips the knife in his hand and it disappeared into thin air, "these physical affections?" Silver haired dude asked.

 

"The prince does what he sees fit." Black haired dude said. Seokmin stares at him then at the other and it seems as though they still don't see him.

 

"The prince has a very peculiar taste." Silver haired dude adds. Black haired dude scowls at that and gave him an annoyed huff.

 

"The prince is his own person who knows to do what is best for him." Black haired dude says. Seokmin gawks, still, as Black haired dude stares at Silver haired dude like he's about to pounce on him and take the knife from his hands and use it on him.

 

"The prince is trying to sleep." Hansol says from under Seokmin's jaw and Seokmin almosts jumps. Hansol's hand reaches up to the back of his neck and Seokmin notices Black haired dude's scowl making a comeback.

 

"Stay calm." Hansol says. Seokmin takes one deep breath and he's instantly calm. He sits himself up and Hansol does the same, still pressed by Seokmin's side as they both lean back on the the pillow and the arm rest behind them. Seokmin gave both guys a once over and something was a bit odd about them. He's not sure what, but there's something that's not sitting well with Seokmin about how they look. They were both clad in really cool clothes that Seokmin's sure wouldn't look good in anyone that's not the same build as them. Seokmin also notices how they both move to stand in front of the couch now, looking down at the two of them in the couch. They raised their right hand to their left shoulder before kneeling on their right knee and bowing their heads. Seokmin watches as Hansol gave them a nod and a soft grunt before the two stands up again.

 

"My prince, we apologize for interrupting your slumber. But we've come to alert you of your homecoming today." Black haired dude said, their hands still on their shoulders as they spoke.

 

"Very well. Give me a few minutes to prepare and we shall be on our way." Hansol says, he sits up now, swinging his legs off the couch as he stretches his arms up.

 

"Shall I wake up the young master, then?" Silver haired dude says, motioning for the couch where Wonwoo and Chan are still fast asleep. Seokmin watches as Hansol smiles and nods at Jun.

 

"You're a... prince?" Seokmin hears himself ask and all three heads turn to look at him. Silver haired dude with a dazed and kind of amused look, Black haired dude with a look of what Seokmin could only decipher as distate, and Hansol with a lazy grin on his face.

 

"Yeah." Hansol answers. He eyes Seokmin as he answers and Seokmin laughs.

 

"You telling me i got a kiss from a prince charming last night?" Seokmin jokes. Seokmin is sure Black haired dude is so, so close to strangling him but Hansol's laughter stops him. Hansol leans closer, his hand on Seokmin's chest as he smiles.

 

"I'm telling you, you got two last night. Three if you count the one this morning." Hansol says. Seokmin smiles and raises an eyebrow at that.

 

"What third kiss?" Seokmin says, playing along as Hansol leans in. Seokmin leans up when Hansol's lips were an inch away and he can feel Hansol smile as they kiss and can't help but smile back.

 

"That third kiss." Hansol says. Seokmin smiles and wraps his arms around Hansol's waist. Seokmin looks over Hansol's shoulder and sees Black haired dude killing him with his eyes.

 

"Are they, like, your body guards, or something?" Seokmin asks and looks over as Silver haired dude pokes Chan's shoulder as Chan just cuddles closer to Wonwoo's chest.

 

"Something like that." Hansol says. He then leans in for a quick peck in the lips before smiling at Seokmin and standing up. His boxer shorts riding up his thighs and Seokmin looks up and does his best not to stare at the smooth, pale legs right in front of his face.

 

"I'll be right back." Hansol says. He runs up the stairs and Seokmin tried really hard not to look at his ass as he goes up the stairs. Like,  _ really _ really hard.

 

Seokmin hears someone clearing their throat and turns to see Black haired dude scowling at him. 

"Must your eyes linger so perversely at the prince?" He asks Seokmin, accused, more like. Seokmin blinks at him and shrugged. Black haired dude rolls his eyes and decided to just completely ignore Seokmin's presence and turns to help Silver haired dude into coercing Chan out of Wonwoo's lap. Wonwoo's arms around his waist was not making their job any easier and Seokmin was about to point it out to Black haired dude when his eyes caught something.

 

It's nothing really, almost like the rainbow you see when you spray water at a certain angle and look at it from a certain point of view. It was like a layer of light around the edges of his hair and nose, like a sort of mirage on the horizon of the road. Seokmin squints and tilts his head as he stares at him and moves his head bit by bit to the side until he sees a sort of glimmer fade away. Seokmin gasps as Black haired dude turns to stare at him with wide eyes. Wide yellow eyes. Then almost like a curtain being unhinged from the top, Black haired dude's entire ensemble glimmers and turns into, what Seokmin could only compare to, a really well done warrior fairy cosplay. 

 

He was clad in what looked like thick, brown leather shirt with long sleeve on the left arm and his right arm was bare save for a single gold bracelet dangling on his wrist. He had on what looks like camouflage pants on and a pair of peter pan boots, leather boots with a pointy head. Seokmin lifts his stare back to his face only to see him staring back with a curious face. 

 

"You-" "You have fae blood?" Black haired dude was cut off by Hansol on the foot of the stairs. Seokmin stares as Hansol moves closer to him. He then sits on Seokmin's left and grabbed his hand. He snapped his fingers and gold flames flickered on his thumb. Seokmin watches as Hansol presses his thumb on his palm and drags it down to his wrist. Nothing happens for a second but then his veins glowed gold under his skin and Hansol smiles at him.

 

"You've got generations of fairy blood in you..." Hansol says. Seokmin hears someone scoff and Black haired dude was glaring at him. He honestly needs to stop looking at Seokmin like he's about to pounce him. Seokmin sees Silver haired dude sitting a very sleepy Chan up and petting his hair down as Chan looks around. Seokmin belatedly realizes that he was wearing something identical to Black haired dude and Seokmin turns to Hansol.

 

"When you said you're a prince, prince of where, exactly?" Seokmin asks. Hansol smiles. He looks around first and sighs, smiling at Seokmin. Hansol pressed his palms together in front of his chest and whispered something under his breath, Seokmin watches as Hansol opened his palms up, side by side, like a book and light danced on his fingers and lifted up in front of his face. Seokmin stares as something that looks a lot like a holographic video plays in between their faces.

 

"I guess you could say I'm a fairy prince? One of the long list of them, anyways." The hologram thingy was showing images of treehouses and a bunch of huts, all very colorful and vivid. The view then pans out and lifts up and Seokmin sees a whole village, a kingdom, surrounded by lush trees and a mountain behind it. The image flickers and Seokmin is left staring at Hansol's face. He stares for what feels like an hour and he's pretty sure his brain is malfunctioning, or maybe he's just high.

 

"You're taking this awfully well." Hansol says, smiling at Seokmin as he brings his hands down to his lap. Seokmin belatedly realizes that Hansol has changed into a plain white button up shirt that's three sizes too big on him and plain black jeans. He was still barefoot though, Seokmin notices as he sits cross legged on the couch facing him. 

 

"I have no idea why I'm so, like, calm. Right now. But you have to believe me that this is the craziest thing that's ever happened to me. I think i'm high. Am i high? I didn't drink last night, did I?" Seokmin rambles on and Hansol laughs. Hansol reaches over and cups Seokmin's cheek with his right hand. 

"Tell me how you feel." Hansol says. Seokmin takes a deep breath and places a hand over Hansol's on his cheek. 

 

"I don't know, really. Excited? Happy, kinda? I just thought you were unreal last night so this kind of proves me right, you know." Seokmin says. Hansol pulls his head back in a laugh and Seokmin laughs along. Hansol then pulls Seokmin in for one more kiss and Seokmin can't help but smile in the kiss. Hansol pulls away and smiles at Seokmin. 

 

"Wanna grab breakfast?" Hansol asks and Seokmin nods. He's actually really hungry.

  
  


\-----------

  
  


Seokmin's not actually that hungry anymore. 

 

Hansol sighs as Black haired dude, or Minghao, finishes his rant about how animals don't necessarily want to be eaten.

 

Apparently, Minghao has the ability to talk to animals. And apparently, they don't necessarily appreciate being eaten. 

 

"Hao, enough. You're ruining his appetite." Hansol says from beside him in their booth. Minghao just shrugs and smiled. 

"Besides, i can  _ turn _ into any animals and i've talked to most of them. They know how the world works. Some just retaliate in ways they can, you know." Chan says from the end of their table. 

 

Yeah, apparently Chan  **_can_ ** turn into different kinds of animals at will and it totally didn't freak Seokmin out when Chan half shifted into a cat. With his cat ears and tail showing but still looking very human like. 

 

"I'm very intrigued by this milkshake beverage. It's quite refreshing. And sweet." Silver haired dude says. Minghao introduced him as Junhui but he insisted on just being called Jun. Hansol laughs as Jun stares down on his tall glass of chocolate milkshake as Minghao side eyes him with disgust.

"That's pure artificial flavor." Minghao says and it falls on deaf ears as Jun sucks on his straw enthusiastically.

 

They were in the diner just at the edge of campus and Hansol had persuaded Jun and Minghao, mostly Minghao actually, to let him eat human food for the last time before going home. Minghao agrees with a heavy sigh and Jun follows suit, intrigued by human food, apparently. 

 

They left the house with Wonwoo. Hansol placed a hand on top of his and just called him out to wake up once and he startles awake. Hansol explained everything in a very vague way and told Wonwoo to explain what happens to everyone else when they wake up. Wonwoo bids them goodbye, Chan giving him a kiss on the cheek, and then went to the kitchen to make his own breakfast. 

 

The walk there was a bit weird for Seokmin. Apparently, Jun and Minghao had the ability to warp reality around themselves. Or at least that's what Hansol explains. So even though Seokmin sees them in their fairy warrior outfit, everyone else is seeing them clad in regular clothes.

 

Hansol explains that's it's this mystical veil thing that keeps human from seeing mystical things. Like, you can see a troll walking around the woods and your mind would only see it as a bear. You could probably see flower spirits and think they're just butterflies. Chan added that it's old magic. It's been there since the ancient times to keep humans from seeing other realms. All the information goes over his head but he keeps nodding as they talk. He's totally listening to them talk about gateways and people with the sight and stuff like that. He's totally listening and not just staring at Hansol's eyes the entire walk to the diner.

 

Seokmin looks down on his plate of bacon, eggs, and fries and opted for the fries. Minghao's words still echoing his head and he can't help but picture a cute little yellow chick chirping on top of his eggs. He swallows and looks up. 

"Hey, you know that touching thing you do? Can you, like, make me forget Minghao's speech. Please. I want to be able to eat eggs without seeing dead baby chicks." Seokmin jokes. He looks up and sees Hansol looking at him with wide eyes. He looks around the table and everyone is wearing the same expression, aside from Chan who just munches on his pancakes, completely unbothered.

 

"What? Does it not work like that?" Seokmin asks and laughs. Hansol looks down on his plate and smiles.

"You caught onto that, huh?" Hansol asked. Seokmin shrugged and Hansol placed his hand over Seokmin's.

 

"Don't feel guilty about eating your breakfast." Hansol says and smiles. He pulls his hand away and Seokmin happily digs in his breakfast. Completely ignoring Minghao's disapproving stare from the other side of the table.

 

"He's taking this exceptionally well." Minghao says, a slight frown still etched on the side of his mouth.

"That's what i said." Hansol adds and Seokmin smiles.

"Should I be taking this as a compliment or not?" Seokmin asks. Chan laughs with food in his mouth.

"The last time someone found us out he made a run for it and slammed his face in the door. We didn't even have to wipe his memories." Chan said. Jun laughs and Minghao grunts at the memory.

"He was...well. It's not really a thing he'd be cool with." Hansol says. Minghao nods and Jun looks up from his milkshake.

"Was this the one a decade ago or the one before?" Jun asks. Soekmin chokes on his food and was caught in a coughing fit. Hansol rubs his back and hands him a glass of water. 

 

"Right." Hansol says. Seokmin looks around the table and Minghao sits up straighter.

"We age differently from humans." Minghao says, loud enough for everyone in the table to hear but hushed enough to not get anyone else's attention. 

"Personally, i think it is due to specific lifestyles. But it is also due to the difference in our biological makeup." Minghao says. 

"You guys study biology?" Seokmin asks. Minghao gave him a cold and menacing glare. Seokmin took that as a  yes. 

"Nothing at the likes of your educational capacity. You study a creature's biological make up only on the physical level." Minghao says. Seokmin narrows his eyes at him.

"It sounds like you're calling humans stupid." Seokmin says. Chan snorts and Hansol laughs.

"Humans are a lot of things, but yes, I do think you are stupid. As a whole specie. Nothing personal against you." Minghao says with a smile. 

"I can't not take it personally when you call my entire specie stupid." Seokmin defends. Hansol puts a hand over his and shook his head no with a smile.

"He just has a thing for hating humans. Don't mind him." Hansol says. Seokmin glares at Minghao and for the first time since this morning, Minghao smiles at him. 

 

The rest of their little breakfast outing went along peacefully, save for Jun almost attacking a man for another glass of milkshake. They pile out of the diner one by one and Hansol pulls Seokmin aside as Minghao and Jun reports something to Chan.

 

"I'm gonna have to go now." Hansol says. Seokmin feels a terrible weight pulling down on his chest as Hansol looks up at him with a sad smile on his face. Seokmin nods and tries his best to conjure up the nicest smile he can muster on the spot.

"Right. Uhm. See you next sem, then?" Seokmin asks. Hansol looks up at him and quirks up an eyebrow at him. He looks down and held Seokmin's hand. He looks back up and gave Seokmin a look and Seokmin figured he's asking for permission. Seokmin nods.

"Tell me what you really wanna tell me." Hansol says. Seokmin feels something bubble up his chest and he squeezes Hansol's hand, smiling. 

"I kinda wanna ask you out. You know, on a proper date and all. Like take you out on a restaurant, or even just eat food we buy from a food truck. Vegan, of course." Hansol laughs at that and Seokmin smiles. He lets go of Hansol's hand and takes a deep breath.

"I don't know if it's like, too fast, or something. But i really like you. You're really,  _ really _ pretty and nice and you were so fun last night and also, not gonna lie, you being a prince is like, a massive turn on. But like, in a totally non sexual way. I just, i guess what i'm trying to say was i wish we had a bit more time? Yeah. That. That and also you're like, really unrealistically handsome." Hansol smiles widely at that and pulls Seokmin down by his collar to kiss him. 

 

"You're making this really hard, you know." Hansol says, pulling back an inch away from Seokmin's face, smiling.

Seokmin smiles and wraps his arms around Hansol's waist. 

"But, I do have to go. I've got... responsibilities." Hansol says. Seokmin nods.

"Well, just hit me up if you're free?" Seokmin says and Hansol smiles.

"Do you even have cell reception there?" Seokmin asks and Hansol nods.

"I skyped with Soonyoung a while back when i went back home and he just thinks i have weirdly designed room. I have excellent reception there, thank you." Hansol explains and Seokmin nods. They hear Chan calling for them and Hansol pulls him by his hand towards them. Hansol lets go of him when he pulls Jun aside to talk to him.

 

Seokmin looks over as Hansol talks to Jun and he hears Chan laughing beside him.

"Whipped." Chan teases. Seokmin shoves him lightly and Minghao rolls his eyes at the two of them.

"So you're like, of royal blood too?" Seokmin asks. Chan shakes his head no.

"I'm like, a prince's aide, if you will. My clan is one of the two to help the royal family with managing the kingdom. Imagine like in Naruto. We're like a clan with a special jutsu. Kekei genkai." Chan explains and Seokmin nods. That's actually a really helpful analogy.

"So Hansol's the prince so he's like the hokage and you're one of his two right hand man because of your special ability?" Seokmin asks. Minghao turns his head at him and Seokmin was scared he said something wrong.

"That's actually a really good understanding of it. Maybe you're one of the humans who aren't stupid." Minghao says. Seokmin wasn't sure if that was a compliment or still a diss on humans but he ignores it.

"Yeah. The two clans are Sirens and Limins. I'm a Limin. We can sort of summon spirits of the wild to help us enhance our abilities. Sirens are different, though. Irrelevant, if you ask me." Chan says. 

"Chan!" Minghao scolds. Chan rolls his eyes and Seokmin laughs.

"I take it there's some drama between both clans?" Seokmin asks. Minghao shakes his head no while Chan nods. 

"Chan is letting his personal feelings, regarding a specific siren, cloud his judgement. He's not entirely fond of the Siren that was assigned as the other prince's aide." Minghao explains. Chan scowl and Seokmin smiles. 

"He annoys you, doesn't he?" Seokmin asks.

"You have no idea." Chan says. Seokmin laughs as Jun and Hansol walks back to them. 

 

Hansol goes up to Seokmin and lifts his right hand up to his chest. Hansol then slips in a gold ring on his pinky and Seokmin's eyes go wide as the band shrinks to fit him perfectly. Hansol then lifts Seokmin's hand and kissed the ring before smiling up at Seokmin.

"I asked you out on a date and you give me a ring?" Seokmin says. Hansol laughs. 

"It's a beacon. It's the same material as their weapons." Hansol motions for Minghao and Jun.

"It's fairy metal. It has special properties. It can morph into things. It can light up for when you need it to. And-" Hansol snaps his finger and the gold fire from before floats around his finger, dancing around before it skirts up and flies towards the ring.

"And it's a really reliable GPS." Hansol says. Seokmin smiles and held up his finger. 

 

"Now we really have to go." Minghao says. Hansol sighs. Jun and Minghao starts walking towards the edge of the parking lot. Chan follows suit and Hansol takes Seokmin's hand and dragged him there as well. When they were by the trees at the edge on the lot, Minghao muttered something under his breath and clapped his hands. The clap echoed unnaturally and Seokmin feels the air turn warmer. Jun was standing in front of the biggest tree as Chan types something on his phone. Jun then touched the tree with his thumbs then pushed it in like it was a door and the trunk of the tree caved in. Seokmin peaked in and saw a tunnel inside the trunk. 

"That's really cool." Seokmin says. Hansol squeezes his hand before letting go and walking up to Jun. Jun bows towards Seokmin and smiled before going in the trunk. Chan followed suit. He smiles and waves goodbye before going in. Hansol walks up to the tree next and Seokmin smiles. Hansol waves bye and smiled his bright and gummy smile before going in. Minghao was last to get in. He gave Seokmin a glare before his mouth quirked up at the sides in a slight smile.

"You're not so bad, Seokmin." Minghao says. He then walks down to Seokmin and lifted Seokmin's right hand and places something in it. He closes Seokmin's fist and smiles. He then runs up to the tree and went in the trunk. Seokmin watches as the trunk slowly closes until he was only staring at a tree. 

 

Seokmin smiles. He turns around and started walking back to the frat house to get Wonwoo. He passed by the window of the diner where they sat on and he squeezes his hand. He opens it and saw Minghao's fairy metal bracelet sitting on his palm. He slips it on his left hand and smiles as it glimmers under the sunlight. 

 

Seokmin can't wait to write this down his journal cause he's pretty sure he'll think this was all a dream if he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe
> 
> Hope that was as cute as I thought it was ahahha
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
